1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display device provided with a flat display panel having a display region for image display on one main surface side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat display devices represented by liquid crystal display devices have been used as various display devices of TV sets, computers, car navigation systems, etc., taking advantage of their features, such as thinness, lightness in weight, and low power consumption.
As is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-337621, for example, a liquid crystal display device generally comprises a liquid crystal panel of a light transmissive type and a backlight in the form of a rectangular plate. The liquid crystal panel is formed of a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer held between them. The backlight is overlapped on one main surface, e.g., the reverse surface, of the liquid crystal panel. The other main surface or the obverse surface of the liquid crystal panel has an image display region. The liquid crystal panel and the backlight are placed on a resin frame in the form of a substantially rectangular frame. Further, a rectangular frame-shaped metallic bezel is mounted on the resin frame so as to cover the peripheral edge portion and the side faces of the obverse surface of the liquid crystal panel and the side faces of the resin frame. Thus, the liquid crystal panel and the backlight are held sandwiched between the resin frame and the bezel. A substantially rectangular display window through which the display region of the liquid crystal panel is exposed opens in the central portion of the bezel.
The bezel has a plurality of bendable portions that extend individually from the respective extreme ends of its side face portions, and a through hole for the passage of a screw is formed in each bendable portion. When the bezel is attached to the frame, each bendable portion is bent substantially in the shape of an L toward the reverse surface of the frame and faces the reverse surface of the frame. Further, each bendable portion is threadedly fixed to the reverse surface of the frame by the screw that is passed through the through hole. In consequence, the bezel is fixed to the frame.
With the flat display device constructed in this manner, however, the position and angle of bend of the bendable portion cannot be easily kept constant with high accuracy. If the position and angle of bend of the bendable portion are uneven, the stiffness of the bezel generates stress in a direction such that a part around the display window of the bezel lifts from the obverse surface of the liquid crystal display panel when the bendable portion is screwed to the frame. Accordingly, the part around the display window of the bezel lifts from the obverse surface of the liquid crystal panel, whereupon a gap is formed between the obverse surface of the liquid crystal panel and the bezel cover. In this case, light may possibly leak through this gap, thereby lowering the display quality of the display device.